Mario
Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time + The Misadventures of Baby Bowser is a game created by KingFawful2017, it is a remake of the 2005 game, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Plot Oh no! The evil Shroobs have taken over the Mushroom Kingdom in the past! So it's up to Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi to stop them once and for all! Characters Protagonists *Mario *Luigi *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi Supporting/Minor *Peach *Toadsworth *Baby Peach *Toadsworth (young) *Toadbert *Toadette *Kylie Koopa *Toads *Yoshis Antagonists *Princess Shroob *Elder Princess Shroob *Shroobs *Bowser *Baby Bowser *Kamek *Yoob Ranks *Shroom Rank *Shell Rank *Flower Rank *Star Rank *Rainbow Rank Locations Present *Princess Peach's Castle (present) *Princess Peach's Castle Dungeon (present) *Mushroom Kingdom (present) Past *Mushroom Kingdom (past) *Hollijolli Village *Koopa Cruiser *Bowser's Castle (past) *Toadwood Forest *Vim Factory *Yoshi's Island (past) *Yoob's Belly *Princess Peach's Castle Dungeon (past) *Gritzy Desert *Koopaseum *Gritzy Caves *Thwomp Volcano *Thwomp Caverns *Shroob Mother Ship *Toad Town (past) *Star Hill *Shroob Castle *Princess Peach's Castle Cellar (past) Bros. Itemthon The Bros. Itemthon behaves similar to the Mad Skillathon from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. *Green Shell *Red Shell *Pocket Chomp *Trampoline *Smash Egg *Copy Flower Battle Ring *Swiggler X *Sunnycide X *Shrooboid Brat X *Petey Piranha X *Mrs. Thwomp X *Bowser and Baby Bowser X *Elder Shrooboid X *Princess Shroob X Bosses *Baby Bowser (tutorial fight) *Junior Shrooboid *Shroobs *Hammer Bros. *Swiggler *Kamek *Sunnycide *Shrooboid Brat *Petey Piranha *Mrs. Thwomp *Bowser and Baby Bowser *Commander Shroob *Elder Shrooboid *Princess Shroob *Elder Princess Shroob *Shrowser (final boss) Baby Bowser's Adventure Mode Baby Bowser's Adventure Mode serves as the same purpose as Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser. Allies WIP Enemies WIP Differences from the original *Players can now jump twice, even if they are seperated from their Baby Counterparts. *The game uses the same graphics used in both Dream Team and Paper Jam. *The environment is updated to 3D. *The talking sound effects uses the modern ones. *The music is updated to high quality. *Toadiko is replaced by Toadette. *Green Pokeys replace the Pokeys in Gritzy Desert while Skellokeys are replaced by normal Pokeys. *Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi now transform to their fire flower and ice flower forms when using Fire Flower and Ice Flower. *The Koopeleons in this game are now redesigned to resemble modern Koopa Troopas. *Shrowser is now entirely purple. *The Bullies from the original game are now replaced by the Super Mario 3D World Bullies. *The Poison Mushroom the Dr. Shroobs hold has the same appearance in Super Mario 3D Land. *Elder Princess Shroob's true form is now in 3D instead of 2D. *The Handfake's signs artworks are now based on Super Mario Run. *The Coconutters from the original are replaced by Cocoknights from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. *Baby Bowser's sprite is recycled from Bowser Jr's sprite in both Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, albeit without Painting on Bandana. *The Koopa Troopas in the Koopa Cruiser no longer wear flight suits. *Princess Shroob now gives "900" experience points when defeated. *The character's talking animations have been updated. *The Level Up now contains Flags like Bowser's Inside Story, Dream Team, and Paper Jam. *The game now has Ranks. *Double 1-Up Mushrooms now appear in this game. *The game now has a "JukeBox/Music Player" menu after beating the game like both Dream Team and Paper Jam. *All of the glitches from the original have been removed. Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Remakes Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games